


You know I am no good

by swifties007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: two liars fall in loveinspired from real celebrity
Relationships: Female America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	You know I am no good

**Author's Note:**

> 露米百合贴贴…！娘塔，现代人设au，硅谷大忽悠x莫斯科名媛的白夜恋语（误

艾米莉•琼斯坐在办公室里对着IMAC的显示屏发呆，她昨天改ppt一夜未眠，尽管给自己灌了两大杯特浓美式，她的思维还是很难回到接下来面对投资人宣讲的内容之上。

依她判断，出现在会场上80%的投资人的融资已经十拿九稳，但零星几个投资人她并不熟悉，就连介绍人对他们的信息都讳莫如深。

“艾米，时间快到了。”梅格•威廉姆斯，艾米莉的助理敲门进来提醒，这打断了艾米莉无边的思绪，她站起身，顺手抄起桌面的平板，跟着梅格走出了办公楼。

飞机逐渐远离了硅谷的上空，往纽约飞去。虽然纽约是艾米莉的家乡，但她对硅谷有着更多的身份认同——属于创业者的天地，他们的梦想在这里实现和破灭。纽约则更加功利一些，像嗜血的鲨鱼穿梭在一张张报表之中寻找着新的猎物。

“我认为突破口在于安雅•布拉金斯基。”梅格将口香糖换到另一边嚼，一边继续解释，“那位俄罗斯富豪的情人，据说在富豪的决策中她的意见也能占据举足轻重的地位。”

“让她替我在枕边美言几句么？”艾米莉无聊地翻阅着杂志，心情似乎比较放松，声线也比上班时提高了几度，听上去有些尖细，“是个好主意，梅格，但我不确定她喜欢我这种类型的。”

“假装是，直到大鱼上钩。”

“梅格，你坏点子越来越多了。”艾米莉用手指玩弄着梅格右侧垂下来的头发，“不知是好是坏。”这句她压低了声音，连梅格也没听清楚。

“上司，这是x骚扰。”梅格用的是玩笑的语气，一边紧扣着艾米莉的手，将它放到艾米莉的大腿上。

“回去我一定让你工作量更饱和一些。”

刚下飞机，艾米莉就急匆匆奔向了酒店，会议即将在三小时之后开始，这次会议直接决定了F轮融资的金额，‘也许这能让自己的公司一举超过优步，成为最吸金的独角兽企业’。艾米莉抱着这样的想法，躺在酒店的大床上午睡。

“如果给你两个选择，你希望是聪明且贫穷，还是愚笨且富有。”

在陷入昏沉的梦乡之前，艾米莉脑中忽然回放了上个月一个女记者问她的问题，当时她并没有正面回答，而是说了一套不着调的答非所问的废话。但现在，她独自一人躺在酒店的大床上，内心早已对这个问题作出了明确的回答——她从不认为自己是专业的翘楚，这也反映在她大学的成绩上，全是低空飞过，那便是她并没有天才般过人的智慧的证明，这也间接导致了她19岁那年辍学，既然如此，她的选择已经就很清晰。

三小时之后，艾米莉恢复了神采奕奕的状态，她提着印着企业logo的纸袋，用着不快不慢的步速慢慢走进会场。她环视了四周的人群，努力摆出不敷衍的微笑，然后慢慢走上讲台。

起初五分钟，讲台前的一桌始终空着两个座位，五分钟过后，安雅•布拉金斯基才牵着富豪的手缓缓走上前，艾米莉目不转睛地观察着他们的动态，一边想着接下来的社交策略。

安雅•布拉金斯基毫无疑问是个美人，金发碧眼，身材也是毫无疑问的完美，简直不像话，她的美貌就像玻璃橱窗的瓷娃娃般，真实又不真实。艾米莉过了好一段时间才意识到自己盯着别人看了太久，这不是礼貌的行为。但安雅的过人外表已经俘获了她的内心，让她久久不能平静。

在前往纽约之前，梅格已经将安雅的信息研究了半天，在互联网上安雅是一个生活奢侈，岁月静美的网红，她经常在社交媒体上炫耀着自己和寡头男友的爱情生活，甚至还卖怎么钓凯子的智商税课程，这让艾米莉有自信自己能够用出色的口才和ppt获取安雅对自己项目的信任。

“只需一滴血，就能检测出你的健康状况，省去了百项检查和多次抽血的痛苦.......”一贯的开头，艾米莉已经做到能脱稿连着实验数据一起朗诵，语毕，梅格率先站起来微笑着鼓掌，艾米莉和梅格迅速交换了眼神，很快，零星投资人也一起站起来为梅格鼓掌，他们的眼睛紧紧盯着艾米莉放在讲台上的“滴血检测仪”样品，就仿佛眼前是长命百岁的黄金灵药，艾米莉的视线很快又去寻找安雅，只见安雅歪着头，似乎对这一切不感兴趣，只想直接跳到晚宴的环节。

在融资的环节结束之后，她迅速离开会场想去卫生间冷静一下，她的财务官提醒她这轮融资结束之后公司的估值已经正式超过了优步，这消息使她欣喜若狂，尽管表情上不能过于直接的显露出来。

“琼斯小姐，不好意思。”正当艾米莉对着镜子补妆的时候，她从镜子的反射中看到了安雅，“刚才确实是很有感染力的演说。”

“很感谢您的夸奖。”艾米莉此刻心中已经炸成了烟花。

“但是，”安雅露出来意义不明的微笑，“你听你的声线都变了。”

“这......”艾米莉不知道怎么回答，安雅继续说道，“老实说，我不太信，这只是一种直觉，因为这违背了我的常识，”

“这正是硅谷创业人在做的。”

“得了吧，‘假装是，直到它成真’，这才是你们的创业格言。”安雅对此不屑一顾，“琼斯小姐，哪怕你顶着这样的容貌，但胡言乱语还是胡言乱语。”

“不过您和男友还是投资了。”

“对他来说，不过是相当于随手的事情。”安雅顿了顿，“对我来说，那是因为你有一种吸引我的气质，从某种意义上，我们气场相投，都是类似的人。”


End file.
